


Begin Again

by spideybabeparker



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), steve roger - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Steve Rogers AU - Freeform, Steve Rogers Angst, marvel AU, marvel modern au, steve rogers modern au, steve rogers smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideybabeparker/pseuds/spideybabeparker
Summary: They shared a romantic night together many years ago, and now they’re both left wondering if there could be something between them.{“I really wish you would stop looking at me like you’re picturing me naked.“Would you prefer I lie and say I’m not?”}





	1. an unexpected dance

The music played as your arms were wrapped around his neck and his strong hands were on your curvy hips. You swayed together to slow beat of the song. Your eyes were locked on his chest because you couldn’t bring yourself to look at him but you could feel his blue eyes burning a hole in you. You two probably wouldn’t even be sharing this dance together if you weren’t the maid of honor and he wasn’t the best man. Some how Sam had tricked you two into believing you had to dance together.

“You look beautiful by way,” his voice was kind and sincere, but then again he was always kind and sincere.

His sweet words were what led to your clothes falling off all those years ago. Steve Rogers was man of your dreams, he was charming, good looking, and funny. The perfect panty dropping combination. The fact that he looked like he was cut from stone when he was naked was just the cherry on top. You two had shared steamy night together years ago, and that’s all it was. Steve was dealing with a rough break up and you, well you just wanted him. His sweet words after a night of hanging out with the group led to whispers of need and want, and handsy cab ride to his apartment.

After your night you shared together you agreed to act like it never happened and to never tell a soul, but some how Sam Wilson found out and had made it his goal to make you spend time together. You were still attempting to figure out if he just got married to force you to dance with Steve.

“How are you so charming?” You asked.

He shrugged his shoulders and gave you that signature smile of his.

Rolling your eyes and went back to looking down at his chest wondering how much longer was going to be left in this song.

“I’m sorry if you hate me.”

You looked up at him with wide eyes, “I couldn’t ever hate you, things are just really weird between us. It’s really weird knowing that you have seen me naked and been inside of me.”

He smirked again and let out a soft chuckle, “well I don’t think it’s weird you’ve seen me naked.”

“Of course it’s not weird for you, you have the body of a Greek god.”

“Well you’re beautiful too, and I would be lying if I said I didn’t picture you naked often.”

Suddenly the oxygen felt like it had been sucked out of the room as you stared at him. Opening your mouth to speak nothing came out and you just stared at him with your mouth open. His bottom lip was captured between his teeth as he stared at you. There was a sudden shift between the two of you and the tension grew thick.

The music stopped playing for a moment before another slow song started to play but you didn’t part ways you just stared at each other for a long moment.

Someone placed their hand on your shoulder and it brought you out of your thoughts, you looked to see Bucky standing next to you. Relief washed over you at the thought of some rescuing your from the most confusing moment of your life.

“Can I steal a dance?”

You dropped your arms from around Steve’s neck and quickly reached down and took Bucky’s hand. Tugging on his hand you pulled him away from Steve who was smiling at you as he watched you walk away. Stopping on the other side of the dance floor Bucky placed his hand on your hips and you wrapped your arms around his neck.

“You looked like you needed saving,” he smiled.

Bucky had been friends with you for a while. You weren’t sure if he knew what had happened between you and Steve, because he never mentioned it. Then again Bucky was always a gentlemen when it came to you and he wouldn’t ever say anything to you that would make you uncomfortable.

“Yeah it was pretty awkward,” you let out a nervous laugh.

“I have always thought you and Steve would make a great couple, but honestly you’re so awkward around each other,” let out a soft chuckle.

You wanted to tell him so badly why you were so awkward together, but it just seemed so odd to tell anyone what had happened. After the song finished you parted away from Bucky and head across the ballroom towards the bar. You ordered yourself a cranberry and vodka and made your way to the patio outside that was covered in twinkle lights. You sat a table that was near a pond sipping on your drink. You were trying to enjoy a few minutes alone before your alone time was interrupted by Steve walking outside with a pretty bridesmaid. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes that he was being cliche enough to attempt to hook up with a bridesmaid. Looking over at them as the walked hand in hand to a table far away from you, you couldn’t help slight feeling of jealousy as you watched him flirt with her.

He must of felt your jealous eyes on him because he caught you staring and smirked. You realized then that some how you and Steve Rogers were in some game of cat and mouse, and you hated the fact that you suddenly wanted him again.


	2. why are you doing this?

For some reason instead of going straight on to their honeymoon like a normal couple Sam and Natasha thought it was be a great idea if they had breakfast with the all the groomsmen and bridesmaids. Most of the group was pretty hungover the bride included. You sat in between Wanda and Bucky really wishing that this wedding weekend would be over all ready. Unfortunately Steve was sitting across from you smiling at you. Every time you would accidentally make eye contact your cheeks would burn bright red and you would quickly look away. One of the times you glanced over at him you noticed him sporting a decent size bruise on the side of neck letting you that he did indeed spend the night with one of the girls who was at this table with you. Looking down to the blonde sitting two seats away from you found the culprit who marked Steve’s neck. Her eyes were locked on Steve as if she was a hunter looking at her prey. Steve on the other hand hadn’t looked at her once, his focus only seemed to lock on you.

Standing up you leaned over to Natasha and told her you needed to use the ladies room. Walking down the hallway towards he bathroom you desperately needed to escape Steve’s intense gaze. As you reached for the bathroom you door the feeling of someone grabbing your wrist pulled you from your thoughts. Startled you looked over to see Steve holding your wrist.

“Can you for the love of god give me five minutes to myself?” You pulled your wrist from his grip.

He stood there with the same intense gaze watching you, “so you are trying to get away from me.”

Letting out a heavy sigh you reached for the bathroom door, “I’m not exactly a fan of having someone stare at me the whole way through a breakfast.”

Walking into the bathroom you shut the door and hurried off to sink that was sat under a large gold mirror in attempts escape Steve Rogers. You didn’t even need to use the restroom you just needed a moment to yourself to pull yourself together. You stared at yourself in the mirror and kept telling yourself to stop letting him get to you.

After a few minutes you walked over to the door and hesitantly opened the door fully expecting to find Steve standing on the other side waiting for you . To your surprise you found an empty hallway. Walking back to the table you found Steve in deep conversation with Sam talking about something. Sitting back down you felt a hand rest on your large thigh and you looked over to find Bucky looking at you with a soft smile.

“You okay?” He asked low enough so nobody at the table other then you would hear it.

Nodding you gave him a half smile.

As the breakfast came to an end Sam and Natasha said their goodbyes to the group and headed back up to their suit they were staying in while the rest of bridal party and groomsmen walked back to the lobby. You went back up to your room you shared with Wanda to get your stuff to drive home. You had work in the morning and needed to drive back into the city.

You drive back home with Wanda and talked about random things. You avoided talking about Steve at all cost. You hadn’t ever told Wanda about your night you had shared with Steve all those years ago and you didn’t want her to find out now. As you arrived back at your apartment you went about your day normally.

When the morning came around you walked into work to find Clint Barton sitting by your desk hold in a cup of coffee. You couldn’t help but smile as you sat down at your desk and he handed you the cup of coffee.

“You are literally the best. How on earth did you know that I was going to be extremely cranky if I didn’t get a cup of coffee this morning?” You joked as you brought the warm cup up to your lips.

“Maybe because you’re always cranky if you don’t get coffee,” he leaned back in the chair and smiled. “How did the wedding go?” He asked.

Shrugging your shoulder you took another sip of coffee, “well the weight of the being the maid of honor is finally off my shoulders. So maybe I can properly sleep again,” you joked. You Natasha had been best friends since college and after graduating you moved in with each other. So from the moment Sam proposed to her you were informed you were the maid of honor. Being the maid of honor probably wouldn’t of been as stressful if you didn’t live with the bride.

“Oh yeah you’re going to be living alone.”

You and Clint had been working together for the last two years and in that time you had grown quite close. According to him you were the only thing that kept him sane at work when his boss Maria Hill gets really pissy when deadline are near.

“I can’t lie I loved the silence last night when I was just hanging out on the couch reading .”

“Well maybe you should throw a party to celebrate living alone,” he said as he brought his own cup of coffee up to his lips.

“I haven’t thrown a house party since my first year out of college,” you said thinking to all those nights where you and Natasha would pack the apartment filled with too many drunk people.

“Maybe you shouldn’t throw a rager or anything, but maybe you could have a classy get together.”

Shrugging your shoulders you couldn’t lie that was a great idea, “would you actually show up to this party?”

Clint was never a person to go to parties, you had invited him out a few times but he was never actually able to come. “If you ask me really nicely I’ll come,” he winked causing you to smiled.

“How about when Natasha and Sam come back I’ll throw a get together, but you have to promise you’ll actually come?”

“Sure,” he said standing up. “I guess I should actually start working before Maria sees me slacking off.”

You day at work went by pretty quickly. When you got back to your apartment you looked in your fridge wondering what you should make for dinner. You realized you still had to go to the store to get groceries and you were far too tired to do that.

You sent Bucky and Wanda text wanted to come over and eat some take out. Bucky responded letting you know that he was with Steve but the would both be down to come over for take out and Wanda responded she was on her way. You didn’t have the heart to tell Bucky he couldn’t bring Steve.

Twenty minutes later you sat in your living room with Wanda, Bucky and Steve all drinking wine and browsing through Netflix attempting to find something to watch.

When the doorbell rang letting you know that your take out had arrived Steve jumped up to help you get the food. He followed you off to the small kitchen to put the food down. As you sorted the food out you could feel his blue eyes burning a hole into the back of you head. You turned to look at him planning on telling him to knock it off, but for some reason you couldn’t.

“You look really pretty by the way,” he sweet words caught you off guard like they always did.

“Thank you,” you mumbled unsure of what else to say.

Silently you both carried the food back to the living room where Wanda and Bucky were still searching for something to watch. Sitting on the loveseat under the window Steve sat down next to you and you glance over at him and gave him a smile.

You hated that him just smiling gave you butterflies and was leaving you even more confused.


	3. a moscato peace treaty

Lazy Saturdays were your favorite day. It was the day that you were able to run all the errands you needed to run and you were also able to sleep in. You never turned down a chance to sleep in. You worked a nine to five job which meant that every day you were up and starting your day at six-thirty in the morning.

Saturday mornings normally consisted of you sitting at the kitchen table and drink a large cup of coffee and reading a book. Your eyes were locked on the book that was on the table below you. With one hand holding your cup of coffee you turned the page.

As you finished your last drink of coffee you took that as your cue to that you needed to get ready for the day even though you really wanted another cup of coffee. You needed to go to the store and get some groceries. If you put it off any longer you weren’t actually going to have anything to eat. You couldn’t order take out again, you needed to cook something. You cleaned your coffee cup and placed it on the counter to dry, and then headed off to your room to get ready for the day. Looking through your dresser you looked for something to wear. You settled on an olive sweater and pair of black skinny jeans. You walked into the bathroom so you could take a shower. Sliding the door open you turned on the water giving it a moment to warm up you turned on the speaker you kept in the bathroom and turned on your playlist that you always played while getting ready. Stripping away your pajamas you walked over to the shower and stepped into the warm water. The warm water engulfed your body as they sounds of an upbeat song by the 1975 played. You couldn’t help but sing along and dance a little as you rubbed your pear scented body wash across your curvy body. You belted out the song bopping your head as you stepped back under the water. After another two songs of you singing and dancing around you washed your hair and got out to the shower. With a towel wrapped around your curvy body you dried off your face and added some oil to your hair.

After drying off and getting dressed you put some light make up on, and went back into your room to pick out a pair of shoes to wear. You settled on a pair of black ankle boots that were your go to boots. Grabbing your purse that was in the leaving room on the table that sat by the door you headed out of your apartment.

The early spring air was crisp. You were happy you decided on wearing a sweater. Walking the two blocks down the city street you ended up at the grocery store you always shopped in. You grabbed a cart and looked down at your phone at the list you had made you didn’t forget anything. Walked down the produce isle you grabbed a mixture of veggies and fruits you needed. Heading off towards the aisle that had the salad dressing you couldn’t help but roll your eyes at the sight of Steve Rogers reaching up on the top shelf grabbing olive oil. You couldn’t help but let your eyes wonder to the inch of skin that showed as he reached. Before you could escape the aisle Steve noticed you and smiled.

“Hey,” he said smirking.

“Hi,” you said awkwardly.

“You can’t escape me, can you?” He pushed his cart closer to you. You knew he was totally loving the fact your kept seeing each other.

Shaking your head you reached over and grabbed the dressing that you wanted.

“I hate how weird things are between us,” he stopped right next to you.

You looked over at him and bit your lip as you processed what he said. You couldn’t lie you hated how awkward it was too. You constantly wondered if having sex with him was a mistake. That night you shared was pretty hot and the best sex of your life. Something more might of happened between the two for you if you hadn’t told Steve to act like nothing had ever happened between you. You were actually the reason nothing had ever happened.

“We’re super awkward around each other,” you said finally speaking up.

He nodded his head, “yeah it’s kind of the worst.”

“I don’t know what you want from me Steve,” you didn’t want to sound like a bitch or anything, but you didn’t know what he was trying to achieve.

Shrugging his shoulders, “I would like to be your friend again.”

You started to moved forward pushing your cart. Before you could get to the end of the aisle Steve hurried up and caught up to you.

“Things between us don’t have to be weird. We can hang out and talk and act like we haven’t seen each other naked,” he reached out and placed his hand on your cart stopping you from going any further.

“I would really prefer if you kept it down and didn’t let the whole supermarket know we had sex,” you glared at him.

“Sorry,” his tone was softer as he still held on to the cart.

“I need to buy bread and wine if you want to follow me.”

You knew he wasn’t going to leave you alone so you assumed you might as well invite him to follow you. He removed his hand and followed you to the other side of the store where the wine was.

Standing in the aisle that had a bunch of wine Steve watched you carefully as if he was studying you. You could feel his pool blue eyes burning a hole in you. Looking back at him you knit your eyebrows together. He gave you a lopsided smile.

“We used to be close,” he spoke.

You rubbed your temple thinking back to how things use to be, “I know.”

“I’m sorry if you regret that night.”

You stopped rubbing your temple and noticed the sad expression on his face, “I don’t regret it. I regret that we let things get so weird between us.”

“We can change that,” he walked away from his cart and walked over to stand next to you. Reaching up he grabbed a bottle of white wine and held onto it. A smile formed on your face when you noticed that he held out your favorite bottle of moscato.

“I’ll buy you this as a peace offering. I want to work on being friends again, like no funny business or anything. I just miss having you as a friend. Also I’m pretty sure people assume something between us happened because we’re super awkward to be around.”

It wasn’t like couldn’t afford the wine or anything like that, but for some reason you couldn’t turn down his peace offering.

“You have to stop picturing me naked,” you stuck out your hand for him to shake.

A big smile formed on his face as he reached out with hand that wasn’t hold the bottle of wine and he shook you hand, “I’ll try.”

Steve put the bottle of moscato in his cart and you both continued to shop together. After shopping Steve walked with you back towards your apartment. He lived three blocks passed you with Bucky. Standing outside your apartment Steve said goodbye and you walked upstairs. You couldn’t help but feel like things were change for the better between the two you. As you were putting away your grocery’s your phone dinged letting you know you received a text message. Looking down you saw that it was from Steve.

Steve: Thank you for excepting my peace offering.

Looking over at the bottle of wine you had sat on the counter you just shook your head at the fact that you had actually excepted a bottle of wine as a peace offering.

(Y/N): I want things to be like they used to be.

You were hoping that this meant you were going to have your friend back, and hopefully there wouldn’t be this weird odd sexual tension between you.


	4. hands on you

Sam and Natasha had finally returned home from their honeymoon, and the moment they were back in New York Natasha texted you saying she needed ladies night.  
Sitting on the floor in your apartment you had a large glass of wine in your hand while Wanda was sitting on the couch sprawled out and Nat sat on the floor next to you. You all had been drinking quite a bit while you shared a pizza that Wanda had ordered. You were hearing all the dirty details about Nat’s honeymoon and Wanda’s date she had had two nights ago with some guy named Vis. You were all getting pretty tipsy when Nat was talking about some crazy sex positing she almost broke her wrist trying. You and Wanda were busting up laughing as Nat was trying to tell the embarrassing story. 

“You cant tell me you don’t have any embarrassing sex stories,” Nat glared.  
“I mean I’ve fallen off a bed before,” Wanda chimed.  
“I haven’t had sex in forever, so I don’t think I’m experienced enough to chime in,” you laughed.  
“When was the last time you had sex?” Nat asked sitting her empty glass of wine on the coffee table.  
You stood up and walked off towards the kitchen and found the bottle of wine Steve had given you. You grabbed it along with the bottle opener and sat it down on the coffee table next to Nat’s empty glass, and sat down on the floor again.  
“That guy Peter Quill that we don’t talk about.”  
“What about before him?” Wanda asked leaning forward to open the bottle of wine.  
You rubbed your face wondering if you should just lie. You knew you could get away with it. You were pretty sure Sam hadn’t told Natasha about your night with Steve. Steve had threatened him that he wasn’t allowed to tell anyone. The only other person who might of known would have been Bucky.  
“God it’s been so long,” you let out a soft laugh trying to avoid answering the question.  
“Who was it?” Nat pressed.  
Wanda filled all three glasses as your eyes stayed locked on the bottle Steve had bought you.  
“Why are you avoiding the question so much?” Wanda asked.  
“Stop teaming up on me,” you leaned forward and grabbed your glass.  
“Why are you hiding something?” Natasha asked as she reached for her glass of wine.  
You took a deep breath wondering if you should say something. You hesitated before finally saying, “Steve.”  
Both of the girls stared at you with the same confused look as if they were processing what you had just said to them. Natasha’s eyes went wide and asked, “as in Steve Rogers?”  
Slowly you nodded your head.  
Wanda’s eyes went wide, “when did that happen?”  
You closed your eyes knowing you were going to have to relive that night and tell the girls the store of you and Steve.  
-&-  
_You had received a text from Steve informing you that he had a really rough day, and he asked you to meet him down at the bar the group normally went to. You didn’t think twice about agreeing to meet him there. You had just finished eating and Natasha was out on a date with Sam. You walked into your room to find something to wear since you were already in you pajamas when Steve texted you._  
Looking through your closet you found an olive dress that was fitted at the waist and flared out. Grabbing your favorite leather jacket you pulled that on and grabbed your black knee high boots. Walking over to the mirror you couldn’t help but smile, because you felt hot. As a curvy girl that sometimes lacked confidence it felt nice to love the way you looked.  
Heading out of your apartment you took a cab down to the bar. It was in walking distance but you preferred taking a cab instead. Walking into the bar you found Steve sitting at a table in the back. As you approached the booth Steve’s blue eyes traveled up and down your curvy body. Sliding into the booth you leaned forward you resting your hand on you cheek and smiled. He looked really handsome sitting there. He hadn’t shaved his beard in about a week and he was all scruffy, and honestly you found him even more attractive with the facial hair.  
“Hey Steve,” you said with your face still resting against your cheek.  
“You look really pretty.”  
His sweet words gave you butterflies. Sure Steve had complimented you before but he had never told you that you looked pretty.  
“Thank you,” you leaned back against the booth. “You okay?” You asked knowing that he had a rough day.  
“Well I found out today that Sharon is moving and she then proceeded to break up with me,” he let out a heavy sigh as he reached for his beer that was sitting on the table in front of him.  
Your eyes went wide as you took in what he had just said to you. Steve and Sharon had been together for about a year and half, and Steve seemed like he was really in love with her. You thought she might be the lucky girl that was going to get to marry the man sitting across from you.  
“Oh my god, I’m sorry to hear that Steve,” you reached across the table and grabbed his hand. He didn’t think anything of it as you held his hand. His blue eyes seemed trained on you as you stared at him.  
“Why don’t we get you a beer or something?” Steve said softly as the waitress approached.  
You ordered yourself the same beer as Steve. You personally weren’t much of a beer drinker, but it felt right drinking a beer with Steve.  
He went on to tell you about how he felt like things between him and Sharon were going to end sooner then later. He felt like they were starting to drift apart and he believed that her breaking up with him was something that was going to happen sooner or later.  
After two beers Steve thought it would be a good idea for you two to play a game of pool. After some protesting on your part, and telling him how terrible you were. He convinced you to play telling you that he would teach you. You watched him set up and take his first turn, and when he finished he turned you with a lopsided smile that would make any girl melt. You needed to remind yourself that he didn’t like you like that. Taking your position you leaned over the table and shivered when you felt Steve stand behind you. His strong body was meshed against yours has he helped you position your stick.  
With his lips near your ear he said, “you’re going to aim for purple solid colored ball.”  
Silently you nodded you head as he guided you to shoot the ball. The ball went into the pocket and you took a deep breath as Steve pulled away from you. You turned to look at him with your body pressed against the table. His strong hand was on you round hip as his ocean eyes were locked on yours. Your whole body was tense as your eyes stayed locked on his.  
He leaned forward slightly and you weren’t sure if he was going to kiss you, and you didn’t know if you had enough self control to stop yourself from kissing him. With his face a mere inch away from yours he said, “good job doll. Take your next turn.”  
His turned you around slowly and you leaned back over the table. He meshed his body once again against yours and he helped you line up your shot again. You took another shot and missed and Steve pulled away from and gave you a smile. You stood about a foot a part as Steve smirked before taking his shot. Before he could take his second shot you both looked up when you heard Sam call out Steve’s name. You wanted to groan at the thought of your friends joining in on your time with Steve.  
Sam, Natasha, Wanda, and Bucky all walked into the bar together. Wanda and Natasha walked over to the booth that you and Steve had been sitting in and Sam and Bucky walked over to Steve.  
As you went to walked away Steve grabbed your arm and you turned to face him. Before you could say anything he leaned over and with his lips brushed against your ear whispered, “hey don’t let them kill the moment.”  
You weren’t sure exactly what he meant but you nodded your head and walked over to the girls. They asked why you and Steve were hanging out and you told them that Steve had a rough day and asked you to meet him. The boys continued to play a game of pool as you hung out with the girls. You were all drinking having a great time. Soon the boys walked over and slid into the u shaped booth. Steve slid in and sat down next to you. With his arm thrown over the back of the booth his hand rested on your shoulder as he sat close to you. It didn’t seem like anyone in the group found it odd how close you were being. His arm went from resting on the back of the booth to his hand resting on you thick thigh. It was innocent touch at first. Goosebumps covered your skin as his hand gently moved into your inner thigh. You looked off to the side to find him smirking before taking a sip of his beer.  
As everyone was laughing about something Steve leaned over and whispered, “are you okay with me touching you?”  
Silently you nodded and took a deep breath. Everyone hung out for about another hour and half when Bucky headed out, and Wanda followed about ten minutes later. You were left sitting at the table with Steve, Natasha and Sam. You excused yourself to use the restroom, you needed a moment to gather yourself. Steve’s touch left your whole body feeling warm and fuzzy. You stared into the bathroom mirror and applied lip balm as you gave yourself a little pep talk before walking back together the booth. You found Sam and Nat saying they were heading back to Sam’s place.  
Standing next to the booth it was only you and Steve once again. He stood up and reached towards your round face and pushed a stray piece of hair behind your ear. His finger slowly dragged down your jaw as he stared at your lips.  
“Did you want to come back to my place?” He asked.  
Silently you nodded and reached down and laced your fingers with his. He led out you out to the bar and hailed a cab for you. You slid into the back seat with him and his hand was once around resting on your thick thigh. Your breathing felt short and your body felt warm and fuzzy. Pulling up to Steve and Bucky’s apartment complex you pray that Bucky wasn’t home.  
Steve led you upstairs to his apartment and you noticed the place was silent as Steve shut the door. You stood a few feet of away from Steve as you watched him take off his jacket leaving it on the coat rack by the door.  
“Bucky’s out with some chick he’s kind of seeing,” Steve said.  
“Okay,” you nodded.  
He walked towards you and took your hand once again and led you towards his room. You had been in here a few times before but never under the circumstances that you were in there this time. Standing at the foot of his bed he walked over and pushed off your leather jacket. As it hit the floor he leaned forward and connected his lips to yours for your first kiss. He held your round face in both hands as your lips moved together. His touch was electric as butterflies danced around in your stomach as your lips continued to move together. Pulling away he smiled as you reached for the bottom of his shirt. He helped you pull his shirt off the rest of the way and as he stood there in front of you shirtless looking like a Greek god you dragged your fingers across his abs causing his stomach to tense. Your bottom lip was captured between your teeth. Looking up at him you notice his pupils were blown with lust as he looked at you like a man starving.  
Dropping to his knees in front of you he unzipped your boots and pulled them off you slowly. There was something about him undressing you that was simply erotic. Standing up he removed his shoes and socks before removing his jeans. He stood in front of you in nothing but a pair of small boxer-briefs that left little to the imagination. He was already hard and you could tell how was big.  
Reaching over he pulled off your olive dress leaving you in nothing but your mix match bra and panties. If you had known this was going to happen maybe you would of picked you favorite black lace cheeky panties and the matching lace black bra that holds your heavy breast perfectly.  
His strong hands reach out hand massage your large breast through your bra. Closing your eyes you enjoy the feeling of his hands on you. His hands leave your breast as he walks behind you to unhook your bra. He reaches up and pushes the straps down and the bra fell at your feet. He pushes your hair to the side and places wet kisses at the base of your neck, and you felt yourself growing wetter. You gasped as he reached in around you and massaged you bare breast. His finger roll your nipples as his lips kissed their way down you neck to the top of your shoulder. Rolling your head back it rest on his shoulder as you moaned closing your eyes. His other hand reached down into your panties. His fingers slides through your lips and he groans with his lips against your shoulder.  
With his lips ghosting your skin he groans, “you’re so wet.”  
Hey played with your sensitive nub as your body rubs against his. The way he’s touching you he’s about to push you over the edge without even trying. You reach back gripping his thighs wanting to get your hands on you.  
“I’m close,” you whine.  
His lips gently nipped at your shoulder as he pushed you over the edge. He removed his hands from your core as your held your stomach with one hand and the other grip his wrist as you panted. You felt weak in the knees as you rested against him.  
With his lips brushing your ears he whispered, “take your panties off and get on the bed.”  
Without even a thought you silently obeyed him. You pulled off you panties and crawled on to his bed. You sat on the bed and watched as he removed his underwear. His hardened length hit his stomach and you swallowed at the thought of him being inside of you. Walking over to his night stand he grabbed a foil packet and tore it open with his teeth, and rolled the rubber down his length.  
He sat down on the bed and patted his thighs. You opened your mouth to protest him, to tell him that you didn’t feel comfortable being on top. But he didn’t give you a chance to protest. He connected your lips to yours for another heated kiss. He pulled on you to come closer to him. Straddling his thighs he lined his length up with your entrance before you slowly sank down on his length. You gasped as you took all of him. Your hands were pressed against his chest as his fingers gripped your doughy sides. He closed his eyes as he was trying to calm down, he was painfully hard and you were tight. Silently you panted as you stared him. His blue eyes slowly opened and he gave you a sweet smile before leaning forward to press his lips to yours for a sweet kiss.  
“You okay to start moving?” He asked.  
You slowly moved you body up his length. His hands gripped your hips helping you move. The way he felt was amazing and the way he was looking at you made you feel like you were falling apart. Your lips moved together as your bodies moved together. One of your hands taloned into his shoulder as the other held his scuff covered cheek as your forehead rested against his. Nothing but the sound of quiet moans and panting could be heard in the room. The coil in your stomach was tightening and you knew you wouldn’t last long.  
You gasped his name as you hit your high. You head rolled back as you moaned, and Steve’s strong hands helped you continue to moved up and down his length. Soon Steve his hit own high as he held your body flush against his thighs. You leaned forward resting your forehead against his again with your mouth open and panting. His eyes were held closed tight, one of his hands moved from your doughy thigh that was definitely going to have bruises tomorrow, up to you cheek.  
Pulling away from him you looked at him and suddenly the fear that you were just a rebound washed over you.  
Your eyes went wide as you stared at him and stupidly you said, “we should act like this never happened. Nobody can know.”  
A hurt look formed on his face as he stared at you, “okay.”  
-&-  
Wanda and Natasha stared at you in complete shock at what you had just told them. You took a sip of wine realizing that Steve was no longer your secret. You couldn’t believe that you had just told them the one thing you hadn’t told anyone.  
“Holy shit,” Natasha said.  
“How the hell did nobody know this?” Wanda asked.  
You shrugged your shoulders, “I was just a rebound, and we made the decision to never talk about it.”  
As the night went on the girls continued to ask you questions about your night with Steve Rogers and the more you talked about it couldn’t help but be confused by your own feelings.


	5. you have to promise me

Sitting at your desk you were working on a assignment that had a deadline approaching. Clint was sat on the other side of your desk with his laptop in front of him working on part of the same assignment you were working on. His fingers drummed on the table as he was reading back what he had just wrote. The noise caught your attention and you looked up at him with raised eyebrows. Resting your elbow on the table you leaned forward resting your chin in the palm of you hand.  
Glancing up at you he smirked and raised his eyebrows as he reached for a pen and started to twirl it between his fingers. A bunch of little things he would do out of boredom and you couldn’t lie you couldn’t help but find it adorable.  
“I hate this assignment,” he let out a heavy sigh as he stopped spinning the pen.   
“I’m not a fan of it either.”  
“If the deadline wasn’t Friday I would just say fuck it let’s go get drinks,” he let out a soft laugh.  
It’s times like this you were shocked that you were able to get anything done working with Clint.  
“Well thank god it’s Thursday,” you went back to typing. You needed to focus and try to get this assignment done, but Clint wasn’t making it easy.  
Your fingers moved away typing and looked up feeling Clint’s eyes burning a hole into you. You knew he wasn’t working. You gently shook your head as glanced up and watched him continue to twirl the pen.  
“Are you actually going to work today?” You asked curiously.  
He shrugged leaned back in the chair, “I haven’t decided yet.”  
When you meant Clint on your first day of work you two quickly became friends. You’re desk were originally next to each to the before both of you got promoted, and got your own offices. Even when you both got separate offices it didn’t stop Clint from constantly sitting at the chair in front of your desk with his laptop on your desk.  
“You know you’re being dramatic right?”  
He shrugged again and smiled, “a little drama never hurt anyone.”  
“You always keep work interesting,” you laughed as you went back to typing. You were determined to get most of the assignments done today so you wouldn’t have to be super stressed out on Friday. You both worked on the assignment for about another hour before it was your lunch break. You and Clint had decided to walked down to you favorite coffee shop down the street together. You walked side by side as Clint was telling you about some random story about the time he was went on vacation with his friends and they got so drunk the went swimming in a fountain at the local college. You listened and laughed along, and you couldn’t help but notice that things between you and Clint always seemed so easy. You never felt like you had to put in any effort with him.  
Walking into the coffee shop you ordered your coffee your usual a iced soy vanilla latte, and before your could pay Clint jumped in and ordered his own latte and hand the perky barista his debit card.  
“You didn’t have to pay,” you said as you walked over to the bar area to wait for your drink.  
“I don’t let pretty women pay for their own coffee,” he smiled as he leaned against the bar.  
Clint Barton was the definition of the perfect guy, he was charming, kind, handsome, and funny. Lots of women would kill to have to have him buy them coffee. The way the barista was staring at him it was obvious that she also thought he was attractive.  
“You’re too charming for your own good,” you leaned against the bar next to him.  
“There’s no such thing,” he smirked playing with the bottom of his tie.  
“Iced soy vanilla latte,” the barista said as she placed the drink on the counter in front of you.  
Clint watched as you took a drink of your latte before saying, “since you now have caffeine in you does that mean you’re going to be nice to me the rest of the day?”  
Shaking your head, “I’m always nice to you.”  
With his hand on his chest he dramatically said, “and I’m truly honored that I’m the only person who doesn’t have to deal with you being cranky as you go through caffeine withdrawals.”  
“Hazelnut latte,” the barista called out placing Clint’s drink in front of him.  
You walked back to the office and drank your coffee together before you went back to working on your assignment that’s deadline was rapidly approaching. As your work day was suppose to be coming to a close neither of you were anywhere near being done. You both made the decision to stay late and work on completing the project. Clint went ahead and ordered Chinese food for both of you. With your laptops both closed you ate your take out. It was already seven at night and you both knew you were going to be there for at least another hour.  
“So Nat and Sam came home last night and they both agreed that I would throw a little party,” you said before taking a bite of you chow mien.  
“When is this classy get together happening?” Clint asked.  
“I’m thinking tomorrow night,” you were curious on weather Clint was going to have an excuse on why he couldn’t come. The last event you had invited him to come to he had to pass because he had a date.  
“Is this my formal invitation?” He asked.  
You shrugged your shoulders the same way Clint always did, “I would really like if you came.”  
He leaned forward with his elbows on the desk, “what’s in it for me if I come?”  
You leaned forward on the desk in the same manner Clint was and smirked at him, “you’ll get to drink and like actually hang out with me. Without the pressure of deadline weighing on us.”  
“What kind of liquor are we talking about?” He asked causing you to smile.  
“I know how much you like whiskey,” you leaned back in your chair.  
He was still leaning against the table staring at you smiling, his eyes were locked on you watching as you smiled at him.  
“A women after my heart.”  
“What can I say I know you well Barton,” you said with a soft laugh.  
“Well my schedule is clear tomorrow you you have to promise me you’ll have whiskey for me,” he raised his eyebrow and smile.  
“I can make that promise,” you places you hand out with your pinky sticking out.  
He reached forward and linked his pinky with yours before shaking it. You couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at the fact that you just made a pink promise with him.  
After another hour of work you finally finished the assignment and you both head your own separate ways.  
As you walked into your apartment you couldn’t help but be relieved that you had finally finished that stressful assignment. You walked into your bedroom desperately wanting to get dressed for bed. As you stripped away your work clothing you heard your phone ding. As you pulled up your pajama pants you walked over to your phone to see you had a text from Steve.  
**Steve: I heard you’re having a party tomorrow. Did you want me to bring moscato?**  
You couldn’t help but smile at his text. Steve knee very well how much you loved moscato.  
Y/N: That would be great. The party starts at 8.  
As you sat down on your bed you heard your phone ding again. You picked it up to see another text.  
**Steve: alright I’ll be there.**  
Things with Steve has seemed to be less awkward and that might have something to do with the fact you didn’t feel like you were living with the secret that you and Steve had seen each other naked. It also might have something to do with the fact that Steve was putting in an effort to be friends again. Whatever it was you were happy with the direction things were going.


	6. longing touches and jealous looks

The deadline had past and you were relieved to have that weight lifted off your shoulders. You were attempting to figure out what you should wear to the little party you were throwing. You stood in your bedroom in nothing but you bra and panties. You had your hair and make up already done, but you had no clue what you were going to wear. Shuffling through your clothes you found a pair of skin tight black jeans that you always thought made your ass look amazing. You pulled them up and shimmied them up you thick thighs and over your round ass. Once they were buttoned you went back to working on finding a top to wear. You found a black and white striped button up that you thought would look cute with your jeans and a pair of black ankle boots.   
Walking into your living room you couldn’t help but smile when Nat used her old key to walk into the apartment. She wasn’t alone Sam followed behind her holding a case of beer in one hand and bag that was filled with chips.  
You didn’t bother even saying anything about her using her old key you helped her carry the stuff to the kitchen. Her and Sam helped you set up before Bucky and Wanda walked in. All five of you set up the apartment before some friends started showing up. By nine-thirty the apartment was filled with people, and that’s when Steve walked in. He walked over to you and Natasha, and Sam who were standing by the kitchen. He said hello then walked over to the counter that was filled with drinks. He stood there watching as you made yourself a whiskey and coke.  
“I didn’t think you were much of a whiskey drinker?” He stated as he poured a shot of whiskey into his own cup.  
Shrugging your shoulders you took a drink of your strong concoction.  
“I like your outfit by the way,” he said picking his cup up from the table.  
“Thanks, I like your sweater,” you said awkwardly. You weren’t lying to him you did like his sweater it was a grey one that made his blue eyes pop. Steve eyes were a beautiful shade of blue had a slight speckles of green. Years ago you often found yourself getting lost in his eyes as he would talk to you.  
Before he could even respond Clint captured your attention as he walked into your kitchen. He wasted no time giving you a hug.  
“I can’t believe you actually showed up,” you couldn’t help but be surprised that he actually showed up.  
He shrugged, “you promised me alcohol and your attention.”  
Clint turned to Steve who was watching him with his eyebrows knit together. He stuck his hand out and introduced himself to Steve who didn’t exactly seem thrilled to be meeting him. Steve took this as his cue to go find Bucky.  
“I should introduce you to everyone,” You beamed.  
Clint followed you as you led him into the living room where Wanda was sitting with Sam, and Natasha. Clint had already met Natasha, but he hadn’t ever met anyone else. Him and Sam hit it off right away, already started cracking jokes between each other before you led Clint over to Bucky who was out on the balcony with Steve and some random red head. You introduced him to Bucky and you could tell that Steve just seemed off, but you chose to brush it off and led Clint back inside. You didn’t want to worry about why Steve seemed annoyed.  
As the night went on the apartment was filled with people that were either friends with you, or one of your five close friends. You and Clint were inseparable during the party. He was next to you the whole time. It was nice to hang out with him outside of work. He was just as charming when it was just the two of you hanging out.  
Clint and you were in the kitchen standing by the window, you both had shot glasses in your hands. For some reason you let Clint talk you into a taking a shot. You clink your glasses together and let the golden liquid slide down you throat. You winced at the burn as you sat the glass down. Shaking your head you remembered how much you hated taking shots.  
“Still not a huge fan of whiskey?” Clint said as he sat his glass down next to yours.  
“Not really.”  
Reaching over touched you hand and smiled, “you did way better job at taking shots then I ever thought you would.”  
You couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle at his comment, “I’m much more of a wine drinker personally.”  
His hand never left the top of yours and said, “so you’re the type of girl that likes to get wine drunk?”  
“I prefer to not get drunk at all actually.” You couldn’t help but wince a little thinking back to some drunken nights that led to hangovers when you were younger. “In college I learned some hard lessons about drinking too much.”  
He bit his lip holding back a smile, and you couldn’t help but focus on his lips suddenly.  
“Were you a total party girl in college?” Clint asked.  
Shaking your head you bit back a laugh, “oh god no. I was too focused on school to actually party.”  
“So I would of found you in a library with your nose in a book?” He asked with his hand still resting on yours.  
“No, you would of found me in a coffee shop. I loved coffee as much as I do now.”  
“Did you have the same coffee order that you do now?”  
Shaking your head you said, “no I used to get three shots over ice with soy milk. That was my drink when I was studying nonstop.”  
You and Clint stay by each other the whole party. You stayed in the kitchen for a while before you headed out to the balcony to get some fresh air. You were sitting at the two chairs that sat in the corner of the balcony. Steve and Bucky walked in and told you they were ordering some pizza for the group since most people had left. Steve’s eyes seemed to stay locked on yours for a long moment before they traveled down to your knee where Clint’s hand rested. His eye’s bounced back to yours eyes that stared at him trying to figure out what was going through his mind.  
Steve excused himself and headed off back into the living area where the rest of the group was.  
“Maybe we should go inside and work on cleaning the place up a little,”  
You nodded and stood up. You both walked back inside and went around picking up red cups that were left around, luckily most the people who attended the party were grown ups and didn’t leave a huge mess everywhere.  
When the pizza arrive your and Clint sat down in the living room with Wanda, Bucky, Natasha, Sam, and Steve. You sat on the floor next to Wanda and Clint sat down next to you. You all started eating the greasy pizza and were talking about random things. Some how we got onto the topic of favorite drunk foods, and then somehow on Wanda and her up coming date with that guy Vis she really liked. At the topic of dates Steve’s eyes moved to yours and you stared at him for a long moment before you looked away.  
Bucky was the first to head out and he offered to walk Wanda home, and Natasha and Sam left shortly after. Steve hung around with you and Clint for a couple minutes before he headed out. You walked Steve to the door and hugged him goodbye.  
Walking back into the living room Clint was sitting on the couch smiling. You walked over and sat down on the couch next to him. Leaning back you relaxed you and let out a heavy sigh and smiled over at Clint who was staring at you.  
“So is there something going on between you and Steve?” He asked.  
“No,” you said quickly.  
“Okay cool,” he said casually.  
“Why do you ask Mr. Barton?” You asked curiously.  
“Well it’s because I was going to ask you on a date, but I wanted to make sure you were fully available,” he smirked.  
Your heart raced at the thought of going on a date with Clint. He was handsome, funny, and kind. He had all the great qualities you looked for in a man.  
“Are you asking me on a date?” You asked.  
“Yes, (Y/N) I’m asking you on a date. How about next Friday I take you out?” He reached over and rested his hand on your knee.  
A smile spread across your face and you couldn’t help but smile, “I would really like that.”  
“Okay awesome,” he smiled as he stood up. “I would love to stay longer, but it’s getting late.”  
You stood up quickly and you followed Clint to the front door. He went to reach for the door knob and stopped. He quickly turned to you and pressed his lips to yours for a soft kiss. He reached up and rested his hand on your cheek.  
Pulling his lips away from yours he smiled and said, “I’ll see you bright and early Monday at work.”  
You bit your lip trying your hardest to hold back a huge smile as Clint walked out the front door. You couldn’t lie you were going to be counting down the days until your date with Clint.


	7. walking a fragile line

It was a bright Sunday morning when you awoke to the sun shining in your eyes. Rolling over onto your back you stretched your sleepy body and let out a quiet yawn. Slowly you crawled out of bed and walked into your bathroom. Looking into the mirror you noticed that your mascara had small smudges underneath your eyes. Walking over to the shower you reached inside and turned on the water giving it time to warm up. You stripped off your pajamas the stepped into the warm water. You were still pretty sleepy and you were hoping the warm water would help wake you up. You worked on washing your hair and washing your body with your fruity scented body wash. Your last step was using your oatmeal cleanser to removed the remnants of your make up that your make up removing wipes failed to wash away. Getting out of the shower you wrapped yourself in a towel and walked off back into your bedroom.

Looking through your closet you tried to find something to wear while your ran a few errands. You settled on a sweater and pair of black jeans. You pulled the skin tight jeans up your thick thighs and put on a pair of ankle boots. Walking back into your bathroom you put on some barely there make up and worked on taming your wet hair. You settled on on running a wide tooth comb through it a few times before pulling your hair back into a lose braid.

Walking into your room you grabbed your phone that was sitting on your nightstand and saw that it was only nine forty-five in the morning. Walking through your apartment you grabbed your purse that was sitting on the small table next to the front door.

As you made your way down the street you let out a yawn letting your know that you were definitely going to need coffee to make it through your errands that you needed to run. You walked a block up the street to your favorite little coffee shop. You got in the small line and waited a few minutes before ordering your favorite iced soy vanilla latte. As you waited at the bar you saw a familiar face walked into the coffee shop. You couldn’t help but gently shake your head at the sight of Steve waiting to order his drink.

He looked over at you and gave you a crooked smile and a small wave. He ordered his drink and walked over to the bar where you were waiting for your coffee.

“Good morning,” he gave you that same crooked smile again.

“Morning Steve.”

“I would say I’m surprised to see you, but you’re the one who told me about this place,” he said leaning against the bar.

“It’s got the best coffee in town,” you said as the placed your ice latte on the counter in front of you. “What brings you here this early?” You asked.

“Bucky had a lady over last night and to be honest I didn’t want to witness their awkward goodbye.”

“Was she aware it was a one night stand?” You asked well aware that Bucky Barnes was the love them and leave them type of guy.

“I’m not sure if she aware of how he is.”

You couldn’t help but groan knowing that poor girl probably wasn’t ready to learn that Bucky wasn’t the type of guy to be in a relationship.

“What are you up to this morning?” Steve asked.

“I had a few errands in need to run. I needed to go to the store and pick up a birthday present for my mom, and then I needed to pick up a few things from the grocery store,” you said before taking a sip of your delicious latte.

“Well I’m trying to avoid my place do you mind if I tag along?” He asked as they placed his cup of coffee on the bar in front of him.

You couldn’t help but wonder if things between you might be a little awkward spending the morning/afternoon together. You gave him a smile before saying, “sure.”

“Okay where to first,” he smiled.

“I need to go to this store a few blocks up the street, my mom saw a purse that she wanted.”

You led the way out of the coffee and Steve followed you down the street towards the boutique that sold the purse your mom wanted. Things between you and Steve felt so casual as he was talking about how he was still trying to figure out what to get for his own mother for her birthday. This was the first time in a really long time that things didn’t feel even the slightest bit awkward between you and Steve. Walking into the small store that sold way too over priced purses and clothing you walked straight towards the purse that your mom had been eyeballing the last time she drove into the city to see you. Steve silently stood next to you and watched as you held the purse looking over it to make sure it was the perfect gift for your loving mother.

“Is that one?” He asked speaking up.

You nodded, “yeah last time she was in town she couldn’t help but talk about how pretty it was.”

You walked over to the register where a young girl stood with her phone in her hand. You put it down and took the bag from you.

“Did you find everything you were looking for?” She asked before her eyes immediately jumped to Steve who was standing next to you. Her attention immediately switched to the handsome man next to you.

“Yeah thanks,” you said staring right at her. You couldn’t lie you didn’t like that she was looking at Steve like she was undressing him with her eyes.

You handed your black plastic card to the girl and looked up at Steve who was staring at you. You gave him a smile, he gave you that crooked smile that girl who was behind the register could only dream of him giving her. He must of noticed how uncomfortable the girl was making your because he reached up and placed his hand on your shoulder and gave your shoulder a gentle squeeze. You couldn’t help the smile that spread across your face as you looked back at the girl who was handing your card back to you.

“Would you like the receipt in the bag?” She asked.

“Yes please.”

She place the shopping bag on the counter and said, “have a wonderful day.”

“Thank you, you too,” you said as you grabbed the bag and walked out of the store.

Steve didn’t say anything as he followed you down the street. You walked about a block down the road before you stopped and turned to him, “did you maybe want to grab breakfast together?”

He nodded his head and smiled, “yeah that would be great.”

“I know a diner around the corner who has the best banana pancakes.”

“Sounds great, lead the way.”

He followed you as you walked towards the diner that was hidden away from the busy street, a place that only locals really knew about. You walk over and sat down in a booth against the back wall that had a bunch of photos of old broadway stars.

The waitress came by and took your drink orders and as your eyes roamed the menu Steve asked, “how did you find this place?”

“Natasha found it when we moved in together and we used to come here every other Sunday to get breakfast together.”

“Have you guys ever taken anyone else in the group here?” He asked.

You shook your head and placed your menu down on the table, “I mean she’s probably taken Sam here before but I haven’t ever brought Wanda or Bucky here.”

“Well I feel honored,” he said as he placed his menu down on the the table as the waitress walked over and sat your guys cup of coffees down on the table.

You ordered those banana pancakes you had told Steve about, and he ordered them as well and a side of hash browns. According to him you couldn’t go to a diner and not get hash browns.

The moment the waitress walked away your started pour a little bit of cream into your coffee. Steve was one of the few people who never really gave you shit about your love of coffee. He had always been the person that if you said you needed coffee he would go with you to get a cup without even questioning if you were going to be able to sleep because it was getting late. On your last birthday he had went to Seattle right before your birthday and brought your back a few different types of coffees from the city.

“How did your party go over all?” Steve asked as he was pouring cream into his own coffee.

You shrugged your shoulder noticing that you didn’t really do much at the party other then spend time with Clint.

“I think it went well. It was the first party that I have thrown that I didn’t wake up super hungover,” you couldn’t help but let out a little laugh.

“Well I’m happy to hear that your didn’t get wasted,” he paused for a moment before he spoke again. “So that was Clint your coworker?’

It felt really hearing him ask about Clint, “yeah he’s my coworker.”

“He seems like a nice guy. Is there something going on with you guys?” He was trying his hardest to ask without coming off as jealous.

“I mean I guess now,” you paused and smiled a little thinking back to the kiss that your shared the other night. “He asked me out at the party.”

“Oh,” Steve couldn’t hide the surprised tone in his voice. “When is the date?”

“Friday,” you said softly.

“Oh cool, like I said he seems like a great guy,” he said as the waitress walked over and sat down our food on the table.

Silently you both started eating. You were about half way through your pancake when you looked up at Steve who was staring at his pancake. You hated that things quickly switched back to being awkward between you.

“Steve?” You spoke up and put your fork down on your napkins.

“Yeah?” He looked up at you finally.

“We’re good right?”

His eyebrows knit together as he stared at you for a long moment, “yeah.”

“You promise you mean that, right?”

You liked where your friendship was going, things were finally starting to feel normal between you. You couldn’t go back to the awkwardness just because you were going on a date with Clint.

“It’s odd to hear that you’re going on a date with Clint,” he swallowed and his blue eyes locked onto your worried eyes. “I can’t lie I’m a little jealous. We’re working on getting things back to normal between us, and it just odd for me. We’re fine though I want us be friends again.” Everything he had just said to you was so sweet but you couldn’t help but focus on the fact that he admitted to you that he was jealous.

“You’re jealous?” You knew shouldn’t of asked him that, but you really wanted him to clarify why exactly he was jealous.

“Yeah I’m kinda jealous, but don’t worry it’s not gonna ruin our friendship.”

“Okay,” you nodded your head still attempting to process what he had just told you.

As breakfast went on you tried to not think about the fact that Steve was jealous, but you couldn’t lie it seemed to leave you confused. When you finished eating the waitress brought the check and Steve didn’t even let you look at the bill before he quickly gave the waitress the bill with his card.

“You didn’t have to pay for me,” you said before taking another drink of your coffee.

“There was no way I was letting you pay when I crashed your errand day,” he said as he was filling out the bill.

After leaving the diner the two of you walked the the grocery store that was near your apartment. You had to get some olive oil and some vegetables. Steve pushes your cart as you were looking for the best produced.

“I’m always worried I’m going to pick something that doesn’t taste good,” you held up an ear of corn towards him.

“I guess sometimes you have to take the gamble,” he reached over and grabbed a bag to put the corn in that you were picking.

“I’m not great at gambling,” you knew this conversation wasn’t exactly about corn anymore.

“Maybe you should take a risk every so often,” he took the ear of corn from your hand and placed it in the bag. You eyes were locked on Steve unsure of what exactly you should to him. “Something things are worth the risk,” he said slowly as his eyes locked on yours.

“You’re probably right,” you said as you slowly started to walked towards the apples.

You finished grocery shopping and Steve helped you carry them home. Things between you weren’t exactly awkward, but things seemed different. There suddenly seemed to be some tension between you. Walking into your apartment Steve walked you to your door and hugged you goodbye.

His parting words to you were, “everything between us is good.”

As you were left alone in your apartment you put your groceries away and you couldn’t help but constantly think about Steve. The day you had just spent with him left you even more confused then you already were. You wanted nothing more in the world to have a normal friendship with Steve, but you weren’t exactly sure that was an option.


	8. maybe you should lie to me

It was a lazy Thursday after work and some how Bucky convinced you to come over and help him cook dinner. Bucky Barnes was a man of many talents, but cooking wasn’t one of them. Standing in front of the stove you were stirring pasta as Bucky was cutting up some veggies for the salad you two were making. You swayed a little as you moved to the beat of the radio Bucky had turned on.  
“Is Steve going to be here for dinner?” You asked as you reached for a plate to dish your dinner.  
He tossed the rest of the veggies into the salad and said, “yeah he should be here any minute. He’s at work still, he’s helping Tony with something.”  
“Do we have to wait for him to eat?” You asked as you dished his plate.  
“No I’m not eating cold pasta,” he said with a soft chuckle.  
You took both the plates to the kitchen table and Bucky brought the bowl of salad along with two bowls. Sitting down you both started eating the dinner you had cooked together. You made it about five minutes into eating when Bucky asked you the question you had been waiting for him to ask you since Sunday.  
“So is it true you have a date with Clint?”  
You and Bucky had a really special relationship, outside of Nat he was probably your best friend. He was the most protective over you out of anyone, and always had your best interest at heart.  
You looked up at him knowing that Steve had obviously said something to him after you had spent the morning with him.  
“Steve really can’t keep a secret from you very long can he?”  
Shaking his head he said, “that’s not true. He somehow managed to keep it a secret for over a year that you two had slept together.”  
You felt your stomach had dropped at what he had just said. You weren’t shocked by any means that Steve told him what had happened between you, especially since Sam knew, but there was something about Bucky saying that he knew made you suddenly feel extremely awkward. It was official the whole group knew about you and Steve sleeping together, but you still felt like maybe it should of just been a secret between the two of you.  
“What’s going on between you and Steve? You seem to be spending more time together again, and you two don’t act like strangers anymore?”  
You shrugged your shoulder because you couldn’t even explain what was going on. Since you two had agreed to start working on your friendship, you couldn’t lie you felt really confused on what was going on between the two of you.  
“I wish I could just lie to you and say nothing is going, but I’m just really confused Bucky. The last few years things between us have been so weird. Like Steve and I used to be so close and I can’t lie I had a really big crush on him, and we hooked up…” you paused thinking about that night you had spent with Steve. “That night was great, but I was nothing but a rebound and I realized that and I told him to never talk about what had happened. Everything was just so awkward between us after, and recently things between us has been getting back to normal. Then I spent the morning with Steve on Sunday, and he told me he was jealous of Clint, and I’m just confused by everything.” You knew you were rambling and everything you were saying probably didn’t make sense but you needed someone to know what was going on in your head.  
“Do you still like Steve?” Bucky knew it wasn’t a simple yes or no answer.  
“Bucky I don’t know. Over the last few years things have been so weird between us, and at the wedding Steve was acting weird towards me and honestly I have been so confused since.”  
You looked down at the table wishing that you could just push away your feelings that seemed to be confusing the hell out of you.  
“If it make you feel any better doll, Steve is equally as confused as you. I haven’t ever really seen him be jealous before. I don’t think he planned on admitting he was jealous of Clint to me, it just kind of slipped out when he was telling me about what you guys did on Sunday.”  
“I haven’t ever seen him jealous either.”  
Bucky was right Steve wasn’t really the jealous type. He didn’t have a reason to be Steve had his life really together with a great job, and he was handsome and charming and could get any girl he really wanted.  
“Oh and just so you know you weren’t a rebound. Steve really liked you and still does,” his last words knocked your world sideways.  
With wide eyes you stared at him with your mouth slightly agape before you could even respond the door opened and Steve walked in. His ears must have been burning knowing you were talking about him with his terrible timing walking in. Bucky stared at you grinning knowing that he just said something that had completely caught you off guard. If Steve knew what Bucky had just said he would probably slap his best friend.  
“Oh hey (y/n) I didn’t know you were over.” Steve said taking his jacket off.  
As Steve hung up his jacket on the coat rack you looked over at Bucky who was still grinning and narrowed your eyes at him and glared.  
“Dinner is on the stove,” Bucky said causally.  
You still gave Bucky a death glare are you whispered, “I thought you said Steve knew I was coming over?”  
He nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders, “I guess if forgot to tell him.”  
“I’m going to kill you,” you whispered right before Steve walked over and sat down at the table.  
You went back to eating your pasta but you continued to glare at Bucky who looked pretty proud of himself.  
“How was work?” Bucky asked Steve.  
“It was okay. I had to stay late and help Tony work on something,” he said before taking a bite of his pasta. “How was your day (Y/N)?” He asked you.  
“It was a pretty boring day at work.”  
“What about you Buck?” Steve asked.  
Bucky shrugged his shoulders before take a drink of his glass of water. Sitting the glass down he said, “it was a normal day.”  
Bucky pulled out his phone and started scrolling his contacts. You and Steve stared at each other for a long moment. Steve gave you a soft smile before taking a bite of his dinner.You all ate your dinner together for about five minutes making small talk here and there before Bucky stood up and clapped his hands together and smiled.  
“I’m very sorry that I have to bail on both of you but I have plans with a pretty red head.”  
You could tell by the grin that was plastered across his face that he was leaving you alone with Steve on propose. Bucky had dropped a bomb on you by telling you that Steve had liked you when you slept together, and that he still had feeling for you.  
Steve stared at Bucky with his eyebrows knit together and was pretty confused on why Bucky was leaving suddenly.  
“What happened to having dinner with (Y/N)?” Steve asked.  
“Doll are you okay with me heading out? If you aren’t I can stay with you and Stevie,” he was smiling knowing damn well that you weren’t going to tell him to stay.  
“Have fun with your red head. I’m pretty sure Steve can help me do the dishes.”  
He walked over towards you and leaned down and pressed his lips to the top of you head. He walked off to his room to grab a few things, and he left you and Steve sitting at the table staring at each other. Leaning back in your chair you wondered if you should bring up the night you and Steve had shared together. Bucky had told you that you weren’t a rebound and you wanted to ask Steve if he had feeling for you the night that you had slept together.  
Bucky headed out of the apartment and said his goodbyes, and you stood up grabbing your plate and Bucky’s empty plate.  
“I’m going to do some dishes.”  
You headed towards the sink and started running the hot water. The sound of foot steps coming up behind you let you know that Steve had joined you.  
“Did you want to wash or dry?” He asked putting his plates on the counter next to the water.  
“I’ll wash,” you said as you handed him a dish towel.  
You placed the dishes in the warm water and glanced over at Steve who was leaning against the counter. His blue eyes were locked on you and you couldn’t help but feel slightly warm on the inside. You didn’t understand while suddenly Steve had managed to leave you so confused. After that night you had shared together you had gone out of your way to push away your feeling you had towards Steve, but now you didn’t know how you felt.  
Before that night that led to you falling into bed with him you were practically in love with Steve Rogers, but you always assumed that he never did and never would return the same feelings. The fact that Bucky said Steve did like you and still did was insane to you.  
“Why do you seem so lost in your own thoughts?” Steve asked as you handed him a wet plate.  
You contemplated lying and telling him you were just thinking about some assignment that you had at work, but you knew that you and Steve needed to have a talk about what was going on.  
“Bucky told me something that’s has me pretty confused.”  
He reached up and put the dry plate in the cupboard and said, “what did he say?”  
“He said I wasn’t just a rebound,” you said it softly and your voice with shaky because you were still unsure if you should even bring up what Bucky had told you.  
He paused and stared at you with his lips slightly parted. He swallowed before saying, “you weren’t.”  
You put the plate you had been washing back and turned so you were fully facing him. Your heart felt like it was suddenly racing and your stomach felt like it was in knots.  
All the oxygen felt like it was suddenly sucked out of the room as you both just stared at each other for a long moment.  
“What does that mean?” You asked softly.  
“You weren’t just a rebound. I didn’t have sex with you just to get over Sharon. I called you that night because when Sharon and I broke up I realized that you were the only person I wanted to see. I could of called Sam or Bucky to go out, but I didn’t want to see them I wanted to see you. I remembered that day like it was yesterday. I remember how pretty you looked that night and how sweet my name sounded passing your lips.”  
Suddenly this whole thing didn’t feel real between you. You took a deep breath trying to figure out what you should even say to him.  
“Did you have feeling for me that night?” You asked.  
Slowly he nodded, “I don’t think I actually stopped having feelings for you.”  
Your eyes went wide and stepped away from him. You didn’t actually expect for him to confess what Bucky had told you.  
“I have a date with Clint, and I think what I have with him could be a really good thing,” you said.  
Steve couldn’t help the stabbing feeling in his chest at you bringing up your date with Clint. He knew that Clint was a great guy and that he couldn’t get in the way of you going on a date with someone you really liked.  
“Doll I’m not going to stand in the way of you and Clint, but you asked if you were a rebound and I can’t lie to you. I’m always going to be honest with you, even if you don’t want to hear the whole truth,” he took a step towards you.  
“Maybe you should of lied to me.” Deep down inside you didn’t want him to lie to you, but if he didn’t you wouldn’t be left asking yourself if you still had feelings for him. “I think we need to take a break from seeing each other. I really want things to work out with Clint, and I cant have you leaving me confused.”  
“Okay doll we can take a break from seeing each other. I won’t hang out of with the group for a while.”  
You shook your head, “no you can hang with them. I’ll take a step back, I have a lot going on at work.”  
“Okay,” his voice was sad and you knew that this was all your fault.  
“I’m going to head out.”  
“Okay (Y/N) I guess I’ll see you later.”  
You turned on your heels and walked towards the living room couch and grabbed your purse. You quickly walked out of Bucky and Steve’s apartment and the moment the door closed you couldn’t help the tears that slid down your cheek. You had never intended to tell Steve you needed a break from him, but you needed time to yourself to work out what going on in your head. You also wanted to give Clint a real chance. He was too great of a guy not to take a chance on him.


	9. please kiss me goodnight

Standing up from your desk you watched as Clint walked towards you. His hands were shoved in his pockets and he smiling

“Are you ready for tonight?” He asked.

“I am, what time should I be ready?”

“I’ll pick you up at five.”

As you walked home you couldn’t help but be a little nervous about your date.

You arrived home and went straight to your bedroom and attempted to figure out what to wear. You had shed away your work clothes and stood in front of your closet in nothing but your bra and panties. You settled on navy dress that had a zipper in the back. You were able to struggle a little and get it pulled up on your own. You grabbed a pair of navy pointed flats and slipped them on.

Walking over to your mirror you smiled having one of those rare moments where you really liked what you were seeing.

Walking into the bathroom you plugged in your curling iron and while it heated up you brushed out your hair. You took your time curling your hair and when you finished you touched up your make up you had worn to work. By the time you finished getting ready Clint was going to be to your apartment in five minutes.

You heading off to the kitchen to get a glass of water while you waited. This was part of your attempts to calm your nerves. You weren’t even sure why you were so nervous but you couldn’t seem to shake your nerves.

The sound of someone knocking on your door caught your attention. You sat the glass down in the sink and walked over to the answer the door.

Opening the door you found Clint standing on the other side. He wore a sweater that showed off his ton body.

“You look really pretty,” his sweet comment caused you to blush.

“Thank you,” you reached over and grabbed your purse that was next to the front door.

He laced his fingers with yours and led you out of your apartment building. Hand in hand you walked down the busy streets of New York together. Clint hadn’t told you what he planned at all for your date. He led your into a cute diner away from the busy streets. He told you they had the best banana cream pie that you had to try it. As you sat in a booth together talking about your work week as you waited for your dinner to arrive.

“I’m sorry I didn’t take you to a fancy place,” he said.

You couldn’t ever actually picture going to a fancy restaurant with Clint. He didn’t seem like that type of guy who liked over priced food and you couldn’t lie that was something you liked about him.

“Clint you and I both know I’m not the type of girl who likes fancy restaurants. I would much rather come somewhere like here and end my meal with some amazing pie,” you let out a soft laugh.

Clint nodded his head in a agreement and smiled.

Clint knew you well and you were happy to call him your friend.

As your food arrived you both ate and continued to make small talk. The moment you finished eating your reminded him that he owed you banana cream pie.

Clint flagged down the waitress and ordered you both a slice of pie.

As the waitress sat the pie down in front of you, you glanced up at Clint and said, “I hope you didn’t get my hopes up about this pie.”

He leaned forward on the table resting his elbows on the table and said, “darling I’ll never get your hopes up. Especially when it comes to pie.”

You bit back a smile as you dug your fork into the pie. As the pie hit your taste buds you felt like you had just tasted heaven. You felt like you could of moaned because it tasted so amazing.

“I can see you like the pie,” he said between bites.

“It’s amazing,” you said before taking another bite of pie.

“So what do you have plan next Mr. Barton?” You asked.

“I was thinking a sunset boat ride in Central Park.”

“I love that idea.”

The waitress came by and Clint paid the bill before taking your hand and leading you off towards Central Park. Hand in hand you walked through the beautiful park. Clint walked over and rented you guys a boat. He helped you into the boat and then hopped in sitting across from you.

He rowed the boat out into the middle of the water and stopped rowing for a moment.

“I’ve never had any take me out on a date like this,” you thought back to the very few dates you had gone on and none of those dates had ever been like this one.

“You’re dating the wrong men then,” he stated proudly.

“I don’t really date exactly,” you thought back to your not very active dating life.

“What do you mean you don’t exactly date?” he seemed confused by your statement.

“I’ve always been so wrapped up in work and I don’t really have men falling at my feet,” you looked down at your thick thighs feeling slightly embarrassed. “What about you? Who have you dated in the past?” You know you probably shouldn’t be talking about ex’s on your first date but you were curious.

“I’ve been single for about a year and half. I was super serious with this girl. I thought she was the one. I planned on doing the whole wedding and kids thing with her, but her job was having her transfer to England and I couldn’t go with her. I couldn’t give up my career for her.”

“I didn’t know that,” you said softly.

“I don’t talk about her really. It was hard to move on after that break up. She was one of the first girls I had ever loved.”

You went quiet and you weren’t even sure what to say to him. You weren’t exactly sure while hearing him talk about his ex suddenly made you think about Steve. You felt sick to your stomach and your head was spinning. You didn’t understand your feeling you had for him.

Your eyes were trained on your thighs.

Clint must of sensed something was wrong because he’s reached forward and rested his hand on your thigh.

“Why are you shutting down on me?” he asked.

“I’m just thinking about someone,” you couldn’t lie to him.

“Do you want to talk about them. I just opened up to you about my ex.”

Biting you bottom lip you wondered how you would even explain your relationship with Steve.

“I’m not gonna judge you,” Clint’s words were kind.

“I had this thing with this guy. I guess it wasn’t really a thing it was more I had crush on him and we were friends. We slept together a couple years back and then I freaked out because he had just broke up with his long term girlfriend. I thought I was a rebound and told him we could never talk about again. Things have just been weird because he wants to work on making things between us normal again. It just messed with my head,” you sighed as you finished rambling.

“Doll it sounds like you’re in love with the guy,” he gave you a kind smile. It wasn’t his normal flirty smirk.

You hadn’t even ever thought of the possibly of being in love with Steve. You didn’t even understand what you were even feelings.

“I don’t think so.”

“Who is the lucky guy,” he reached over and grabbed your hand.

You closed your eyes fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall. You didn’t understand why this conversation was making you so emotional.

“It’s Steve. I’m sorry I managed to ruin our date,” you sighed.

“(Y/N) you aren’t ruining the date.”

Clint was such an amazing guy and you felt like you had just ruined whatever could have been between you.

“I feel like I did ruin everything.”

“(Y/N) I like you a lot, but I’m completely fine with us just being friends if you can with this. If he’s got your attention he must be a great guy.” He started rowing the boat to shore.

“Clint you are such an amazing guy.”

“Hey don’t sound like you’re losing me. I’m always going to be your friend and be there if you need me for anything. I’m also going to be person who keeps you sane at work and brings you your favorite lattes.”

“Thank you.”

Clint pulled the boat onto shore. He took your hand once again and walked you through Central Park. Things felt different between you and Clint but you weren’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. Clint being the gentlemen he was walked you back to your apartment.

You stood in front of you apartment door holding Clint’s hand. He leaned forward and gently kissed the side of your mouth. You couldn’t help but think this was what could have been.

“Goodnight (Y/N),” he said.

“I’m sorry Clint,” you wanted him to know that you were sorry you ruined such an amazing night.

“There is nothing to be sorry. You should talk to Steve though. I think he might return your feelings.”

“Thank you for an amazing night.”

“Talk to this guy (y/n). Then on Monday I’ll bring you your latte and you could tell me I was right,” he gave you that smirk again.

“Okay I will.”

You walked into your apartment and laid on your bed still dressed. You were lost in your head. You weren’t even sure what you should do. You knew you should go to sleep but you couldn’t.

Looking over at your clock on your night stand you saw a few hours had passed and you weren’t anywhere near tired. You knew you needed to talk to Steve and you weren’t sure you could wait.

Getting out of bed you put your shoes on and left your apartment without even thinking. You weren’t going to be able to sleep until you talk to Steve and you knew that. Luckily Steve’s apartment wasn’t far from yours.

You walked down the hallway trying to remain calm. Everything in your brain was screaming at you to turn around and just go home. You didn’t need to be having this conversation after Clint had told you that you were better off as friends.

Standing in front of Steve and Bucky’s apartment you were still battling if you should just turn around. With a your hand shaking you reached up and knocked on the door. Part of you prayed Bucky would answer the door and you could act like you did come looking for Bucky at eleven pm on a Friday night.

As the door knob twisted you took a deep breath knowing that you were going to say something that could change things forever. The door opened leaving revealing Steve standing on the other side in nothing but a pair of boxer-briefs.

“(Y/N) what are you doing here?” He asked as he leaned against the door frame.

You paused staring at him wondering if you should slap him or kiss him.

“You ruined my date,” you finally spoke.

His eyebrows knit together and he stared at you with a look of utter confusion, “how did I ruin your date?”

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath as you leaned your head back for a moment as you attempted to compose yourself. You let out a breath and said, “you have fucked with my head and my feeling so much, that Clint thinks I’m in love with you.”

His eyes narrowed on you and his head slightly tilted to the side as he attempted to process what you had just said to him.

“Clint thinks you’re in love with me?”

“Can we please not have this conversation standing in the hallway with you in your underwear?” You asked really wishing you didn’t have to have this conversation at all.

He stepped aside and you followed him into his apartment. He walked over and sat down on the couch and you sat down next to him.

“So Clint thinks you’re in love with me?”

You didn’t even bother looking at him you just nodded your head. Your eyes focus on the coffee table in front of the couch as you waited for whatever he was going to say.

“Are you in love with me?” His voice was low and you could feel his blue eyes burning a hole in you.

“I don’t know,” your eyes started to brim with tears. You hated that this conversation was making you so emotional.

“(Y/N),” his strong hand reached over and rested on your chubby thigh. His touch gave you goosebumps without even trying. Maybe Clint was right that you had always been in the love with the man sitting on the couch next to you.

“Steve what the fuck is going on between us. We went from being super close friends and then we had sex then everything got so weird. Like liked you so much when we had sex, but I was nothing more then a rebound.”

“You weren’t a rebound.”

You looked over at him and your heart raced. You opened your mouth to speak but nothing came out.

“(Y/N) I think I fell in love with you that night, and when you freaked out and told me to act like it never happened. I thought that meant you didn’t like me like that.”

“I freaked out because I thought it didn’t mean anything to you.”

“I thought it was obvious that I liked you,” he reached up and rested his hand on your round cheek. You felt butterflies flutter in your stomach.

“Do you still like me?” You asked still nervous.

He smiled, “yeah I still do.”

Without another word he leaned forward and connected his lips to your. His movements were filled with hunger. He kissed you as if he needed you to breath, and in that moment you were pretty sure you did needed him to breath. Both his hands held your face as he deepened the kiss. He pulled his lips away from you and gripped your round hips to pull you on to his lap. As you straddled his hips your lips moved together with the same sense of hunger. Your arms wrapped round his neck pulling your doughy body closer to his. His hands gripped your sides as you rubbed your body against his growing erection.

His lips moved crossed your jaw and he placed gentle nips across the base of your neck.

You bit your bottom lip attempting to hold back a moan. Reaching up you rested your hands on his chest and pushed away from him a little.

“What’s wrong doll?” He voice was filled with want.

“We need talk about this, like this cant just be sex.”

“Baby this is far from just sex. You are the only person that has ever made me jealous. I want us to be something.”

You couldn’t help but smile at his statement. You leaned forward and connected your lips to his for another kiss.

“Can we please not do this on the couch?” You asked pulling your lips away from his.

“Let me take you to bed.”

You both stood up and Steve took your hand leading you to his bedroom. As you stood at the foot you took your flats off and stood in front of Steve. He slowly reached for the zipper on the back of your dress. He slid the zipper down and reached up to push your sleeves off your shoulders. Your dress fell in a pool at your feet. You stood in front of him in a pair of cheeky panties and cream colored bra. Your eyes closed as his lips brushed the top of your shoulder.

With his lips brushing your skin he whispered, “I love you.”

Your eyes popped open at his words, “you sure about that?”

“I’m very sure about that.”

His lips moved against the base of your neck as his hands undid the clasp of your bra. A shiver went down your spine in anticipation of what was to come. With both his hands on your shoulders he pushed down the straps of your bra.

He moved so he was stand in front of you. He leaned forward connecting your lips as your lips danced together he reached his hand into your panties and rubbed your sensitive nub. You gasp against his lips at the feeling.

Pulling your lips away from his you leaned your head back and moaned.

“Take me to bed,” you whispered.

He led you to his bed. You both shed your underwear and Steve retrieved a foil packet from his nightstand.

As you laid on your back you watch with lust blown eyes as he crawled over you. He lined himself up with your entrance and looked at your for a long moment.

“Are you sure you want this?”

“I want this and I want you.”

He slowly slid into you and you couldn’t help but gasp at the feeling. As your body’s moved together your hands gripped his shoulder holding him close. He reached down to pull your leg so it was dropped over his back right above his butt.

His thrust were slow as he rested above your doughy body on his forearms. He buried his face in the side of your neck as her groaned as he thrust into you.

“You feel so good,” you moaned.

“You feel like you were made for me,” he murmured with lips against your skin.

The oxygen felt like it was suck out of the room as the coil in your stomach tightened. You were getting closer to the edge.

“I’m almost there,” you moaned.

“Let go baby,” he pulled his lips away from your neck and looked you in the eyes.

As he pushed you over the edge you said the three words you had been wanting to say to him longer then you would ever be willing to admit.

“I love you,” the oxygen rushed back into your lungs and you felt so alive that you had finally admitted how you truly felt.

With a few sloppy thrust he hit his own high. He rested on yours plump body for a moment before he rolled off of you. He laid on back staring at you.

“So you love me?” He asked smiling.

“I do,” you reached over and laced your fingers with his.

“That’s good because you’re mine now,” he reached over and pulled your curvy body close to his. This was the first night of what you hoped was going to be forever.


End file.
